A Little Black Dress
by Youngauthor27
Summary: Draco finally decides on what to give Harry for their anniversary. *This is a Oneshot sequel to 'A Simple Black Corset'. Warnings for Alcohol Use/Coarse Language/Slash/Graphic Sexual Content H/D /and Cross-dressing. AU: NOT Cannon Compliant*


***This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:**Coarse Language/Alcohol Use/Slash/Graphic Sexual Content (H/D)/Cross-dressing *** This story is unbea'd, therefore any and all mistakes are my own. This story is AU: Not Cannon Compliant. This story is the sequel to A Simple Black Corset; and while you can read this as a stand alone, it will probably make more sense if you read that one first. Now that we have that out of the way... Enjoy! ***

**A Little Black Dress **

"So…?"

"So?"

Hermione looked across the table at her friend. "Draco, we've been talking about this for two months; surely you've come up with something by now?"

Draco looked at Olevia, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"You have come up with something… how come she knows and I don't?" Hermione screeched as she pinched the blonde's arm.

"Ow! Jesus… she only found out this morning; I was planning on telling you both at the same time but she forced me!"

Olevia had the decency to blush. "I did sort of force him." She said to the angry brunette.

"Oh, well I wasn't upset with you Evie." Hermione said quickly as she smiled at the other woman. "I'm just a little put out with this wanker over here who didn't even have the decency to call me as soon as he had his flash of brilliance!" she said, slapping the spot she had just pinched.

"Oh… my… god; you do these things and I begin to worry for Pansy's safety."

"Pansy's no where near the girl you are." Hermione murmured.

Draco's brows furrowed in a frown as he rubbed at his arm. "I hope you're happy; this is going to bruise you know?" he whined.

"Oh, stuff it you poof." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Slut." Draco said, his eyes narrowing in a challenge.

"Whore."

"Shrew."

"Dick duffer."

"Muffin muncher."

"… Scrotum sucker."

"And we're back to the scrotum sucking!" Draco said throwing his arms up in the air. "You really need to work on your insults darling." He smiled as he kissed his friend.

"Shut up." Hermione said, swatting him away. "What were we talking about?"

"We were about to discuss Draco's ingenious idea for his and Harry's anniversary." Olevia said, smiling at her two young friends. She hadn't been surprised to learn that they were wizards. Her step brother was one, and she had grown up around magic and magical folk when she lived in Australia. She had laughed when they first told her; it seemed she just wasn't meant to get away from it.

"Oh yes… well, let's hear it." Hermione said.

"Alright." Draco said, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to take Harry out for dinner."

Hermione stared. "That's it? That's your brilliant gift idea after two months of planning… an expensive meal in a public setting?"

"Wearing this…" Draco said, holding out his hand. Olevia placed what looked to be a torn catalogue page in it and he spread in on the table, pointing. "What do you think?" he asked.

Hermione looked at the crinkled paper, her eyes scanning the circled picture. "Oh Draco," she whispered. "It's perfect."

~*~

"Oh fuck… Harry!" Draco screamed as his orgasm surged through his body, singeing his nerves as he coated the bed sheets in ropey strands of white come.

"Oh god Draco… yes… yes… yes!" Harry shouted as he thrust once, twice more before coming deep in his lover's arse. He panted as he collapsed on top of him, rolling to the side and pulling him against his chest. He laid his hand over the blonde's racing heart as he pressed his face to the back of his neck; laying soft kisses against his sweat slicked skin. "I love you."

"Mmm…" Draco hummed. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" he asked after they'd had time to recover.

"Have I ever forgotten?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco smiled. "What'd you get me?"

"Something enormous."

"Hmmm… a life size silicone replica of your cock?"

"No." Harry laughed. "Though my cock is enormous." he said seriously.

"Mmm… yes it is." Draco purred as he thrust his arse back against said appendage. "You know, I've always dreamed of having my very own thestral." He said a moment later.

"I did not buy you a thestral." Harry said quietly.

"Some boyfriend you are."

"Sorry to disappoint." Harry grinned.

"Hmmm…"

"You can stop guessing; I'm not going to tell you."

Draco turned in his lover's arms. "Not even if I pout?" he said, sticking out his lip.

Harry smiled, leaning in to capture it between his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. "Not even if you pout." He whispered.

Draco had forgotten what he was asking about anyway as he pulled Harry in again, kissing him deeply. "I love you." he whispered as he pulled away a few minutes later.

"Even after all this time?" Harry grinned.

"All this time… you make it sound as though it's been ages." Draco smiled.

"Eight years." Harry said.

Draco's gaze softened as he looked into his lover's eyes. Eight years, and they were still so young; they had the rest of their lives together, and Draco couldn't have been happier. "Yes… even after all this time, and years before that; and every year to come." He whispered.

Harry felt the sting of tears behind his eyes as he kissed his boyfriend once more. "So what did you get me?" he asked, arching a dark brow.

"A thestral." Draco grinned.

"You cheeky bastard." Harry laughed as he pinned his lover to the bed.

~*~

"Would you mind very much if we had a meal out on the town tonight?" Draco asked over brunch the next day. It was their anniversary; they deserved a lie-in; that and they'd shagged each other senseless the night before and well into the morning and hadn't come 'round until just after noon. "I know I usually make something special, but I thought it would be nice to try something different. I did a lot of research and I found the perfect place." He smiled.

"Sure, anything you like." Harry smiled as he bit into a strawberry. "Anyway, you're always cooking; you deserve a break."

Draco grinned, leaning across the bed and kissing his lover carefully, trying not to upset the breakfast tray. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome." Harry whispered huskily. "It works out well actually; I was going to have to orchestrate some grand scheme to get you away from the house for a little while as it was so I could finish getting the rest of your gift together."

"You mean so you could sneak the thestral into the house?" Draco grinned as he clapped his hands.

"I did not buy you a thestral." Harry said patiently.

"You know, you keep saying that; but all that denial just tells me…"

"That I didn't buy you a thestral." Harry grinned.

"Whatever you say, Potter." Draco smirked as he waved his hand.

"Just eat your breakfast." Harry chuckled.

Draco just smiled.

~*~

It was just after six when Harry opened the door to the restaurant. He looked around the dining room, searching for his boyfriend; there was a blonde woman sitting with her back to him by the window and Harry was taken aback for a moment at the sheer beauty of the picture she made. Her skin was pale, her shoulders straight as she sat with perfect poise. The setting sunlight shimmered in her blonde hair and through the loose strands that fell around her face from the messy, but elegant knot atop her head. He nodded in appreciation before turning his attention to the garcon.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Good evening." The young man said.

"I umm, I have a reservation under Potter; I'm supposed to be meeting someone, but I'm not sure if they're here yet."

"Just a moment."

Harry waited as the gentleman scanned a piece of paper on the podium he stood behind.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter; let me show you to your table, you're wife is already here."

Harry smile faltered as he stared, wide eyed at the server. "I'm sorry?"

Harry thought the young man either didn't hear him, or was ignoring him as he stepped away from the podium and walked into the dining room.

"Right this way Mr. Potter." He smiled. He had seen one too many instances of the Mrs. showing up in the Mistress' place, and he had learned very quickly that it was not something you wanted to be in the middle of.

Harry followed the man through the crowd of occupants, unmindful of the romantic setting; the simple yet elegant style of the furniture and the candles set at each table and in sconces along the walls giving the room a soft, warm glow. Draco really had done his research; it was the perfect place.

His brow furrowed a moment later as he realized he was being led to the blonde woman's table in what must have a purely coincidental turn of events; his breath caught as the garcon stopped and pulled out the chair opposite her. "Here you are sir." He smiled.

"I… I think there's been a…" Harry's voice stuttered to a stop as Draco turned in his seat and smiled up at him.

"A mistake?" he said warmly.

"You… you're … and your _hair_…" Harry whispered; his amazement evident in his tone as his gaze took in every detail of Draco's visage. His hair was long, below shoulder length from the pale strands that framed his face; his eyes were rimmed in kohl and there was the barest hint of colour on his lips to accentuate their naturally pink tint rather than paint them. Harry felt his blood rush… in a mostly southerly direction.

"I thought I'd try something different." Draco smiled as he turned his attention to the other young man, "New shampoo." He winked as he stage whispered.

The garcon smiled, aware of the quiet sigh that escaped him as he realized this wasn't going to be on of _those_ nights. "It's lovely Madame. May I offer you another glass?" he asked as Harry took his seat, his eyes still a bit wide.

"No, thank you." Draco said.

"And you, sir?"

Harry looked up at the young man, staring blankly at him for a moment. "No… no thank you." he smiled.

"Very well. Your sever will be with you in a moment; enjoy your evening." He smiled as he hurried back to his post; he got the distinct feeling those two were going to cause a scene for completely different reasons before the night was out, and with a beauty like that, he was sure he wouldn't mind seeing it.

Harry stared across the table at his boyfriend, speechless.

"So… what do you think? It's not too much is it?" Draco whispered. He knew Harry liked it, he could tell by the look in his eyes that he was beyond turned on; but whether or not he was comfortable with Draco dressing this way for him in public was another story.

Harry couldn't speak, he couldn't think straight, and had it not been for the ever present hum of the other patrons he would have already had Draco pinned to the table and had his way with him; as it was, he wasn't certain he'd be able to keep from doing that very thing for much longer. _'Especially with him gnawing at his lips like that.'_ He groaned inwardly as his already painfully hard cock twitched in his trousers.

"Stop that." He whispered tightly.

"Stop what?" Draco asked, worried he really had crossed a line with his lover.

"Biting your lips; stop."

Draco sighed, smiling as he licked them instead.

Harry whimpered.

"Happy anniversary Harry." Draco whispered. His eyes were dark as he pinned his lover with his gaze; he congratulated himself as he watched him squirm beneath its heat.

"This is the best anniversary ever." Harry whispered. "Will you show me the dress?"

"I'd love to." Draco smirked as he pushed his chair back and stood gracefully.

Harry's heart raced as he took in the sight of Draco in a single shoulder, ankle length, black satin gown. The garment was layered across his chest, making the fact that he had no breasts to fill it irrelevant; it was slit from the top of his thigh down to his ankle on the left side and Harry caught a glimpse of a green satin garter clinging to his pale thigh, the muscle tight as he stood poised on strapped, black sandals.

"So?"

Harry just shook his head. "You're gorgeous." He whispered as he reached for Draco's glass and gulped. "And you had better sit back down."

"And why is that, love?" Draco asked, a pale eyebrow lifting as smiled.

"I think you know why."

"I think I want to hear you say it." Draco said slowly; looking surreptitiously around the room and noticing the stares and nods they were receiving. It was exciting, and the thought suddenly struck him that he may have been a bit of an exhibitionist.

Harry swallowed, his eyes narrowing as he whispered. "You want me to tell you how turned on I am right now, how much I want to lay you across this table and fuck you until you scream, how much I want to see that dress bunched up around your waist as I thrust into your tight little arse… is that what you want to hear Draco?"

Draco swallowed; Harry watched his Adam's Apple move beneath the lightly flushed skin of his neck and felt the sudden urge to run his tongue across it before wondering how the others in the room hadn't noticed the little bulge in his throat, as well as the very prominent, yet drool worthy, bulge between his legs. He decided he didn't care as Draco took a step toward him and placed a perfectly manicured hand to his cheek.

"Yes." The blonde whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips so lightly against Harry's, he wasn't sure he hadn't imagined it.

"Hmm hmm…"

Draco looked behind him to see an older gentleman who he assumed was their waiter, standing at their table and staring pointedly at him.

"May I take your orders, Sir and Madame?" he asked in a clipped tone.

Draco looked back at his lover, winking as he righted himself and took his seat once more. "I'm sorry, could you repeat the question; I don't think my husband heard you." he smiled up at the man.

"Have you had a chance to review the menu?" he asked.

Harry looked at the table for the first time that evening, picking up the menu and scanning the page. "Umm…" he sighed.

"I'll give you another few minutes, shall I." the server smiled, though his eyes did anything but as he turned on his heel and marched briskly away.

"Thank you?" Harry said to the man's retreating back.

Draco laughed.

Harry sat, staring still as Draco perused the menu. "What did you do to your hair?" he asked a few minutes later.

"It's just a potion. We can cut when we get home if you like."

"No; I like it." Harry said firmly.

Draco blushed.

"A lot." Harry whispered.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes, seeing his own excitement and hunger reflected in those deep green orbs. "Did I tell you about the loos in this building?" he asked.

Harry's brow furrowed. "No."

"There are seven separate washrooms, each one its own unit and unlike stalls they afford much more privacy. They're also unisex." The blonde said slowly. He smiled as Harry jumped slightly.

Harry was having a hard time understanding why Draco thought it necessary to tell him about the unisex toilets; he was having a hard time period as he felt Draco's foot trailing up the back of his calf and behind his knee.

"That being said, no one would think it odd if you were to follow me to the… ladies room, as it were." He grinned as he licked at his lips.

Comprehension dawned suddenly, and Harry was on his feet a second later, reaching for Draco's hand. "Let me escort you." he said.

Draco smiled up at his lover, sending a silent disillusionment charm toward his trousers. "Don't want anyone else eyeing what's mine." He purred.

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine at the slightly feral look in the blonde's eye as he took his offered hand and stood. They walked steadily toward the back of the dining room and the washrooms beyond, ignoring the knowing and envious glances of the other patrons.

~*~

Thomas took a long pull from the silver flask in his hand before hiding it away in his jacket pocket once more. He looked up as shadows crossed the door to the employee's lounge and caught a glimpse of a young man and woman holding hands and walking indecently close to one another. He shook his head; he didn't understand the younger generation; they had absolutely no sense of propriety.

He stood; rolling his shoulders to try and release some of the tension they carried… it didn't work. He sighed as he adjusted his suit jacket and strode back into the dining room, heading for the two little lovebirds at table seven. His brow furrowed as he stopped in front of the empty table. He looked back over his shoulder to the washrooms, pinching the bridge of his nose as everything fell into place. He took a deep breath, "No sense of propriety at all." He whispered to himself as he headed back to the lounge.

~*~

Harry closed the door with a soft 'click', before warding and silencing the room. He turned back to see Draco leaning against the wall, his hands behind his back and his hips canted forward so as to leave the skirt of the gown hanging open. He licked his lips and the blond spread his legs just slightly, bringing his entire left leg into full view for Harry's ravenous gaze.

The washroom itself was fairly spacious. A low wall split the room nearly in two, the toilet behind it, and the sink directly across; a small black settee was placed in the corner and a matching chair was set in front of a small vanity. The room was painted a dark, forest green and the floors were black tile; it was elegant and somewhat masculine, and Harry couldn't have cared less as he stepped toward his lover.

He placed his hands carefully on Draco's hips, leaning in slowly and touching his nose to the blonde's. He let out a trembling sigh, feeling the warmth of Draco's breath against his lips as he did the same. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he whispered.

He felt Draco's lips curve upward, brushing against his own as he replied, "You make me beautiful; we're beautiful together."

Harry's heart swelled at his lover's words. He pressed his lips, gently, against Draco's; humming at the feel of their softness.

Draco trembled at the tenderness of Harry's caress, at his gentility. He parted his lips, pressing his tongue forward and coaxing his lover to open his mouth.

Harry acquiesced at the blonde's insistence, counting the ridges along the roof of Draco's mouth as he tightened his grip on his waist.

Draco thrust his hips forward, pressing his hard length against his lover's.

Harry groaned. "Draco."

Draco pulled away from the kiss, looking into Harry's lust filled eyes. He took his lover's hand in his own, moving it from his hip to his naked thigh and slowly running it up to cup his arse. "Come on baby." He whispered.

"Here… now?" Harry asked as his heart slammed against his ribcage.

"I want you to open your gift… play with it…" Draco smirked playfully, "Play with _me_."

Harry growled as his resolve crumbled. He moved his hand down, gripping Draco's thigh and lifting as he took his lips in a hard kiss.

Draco groaned as he wrapped his leg around Harry's waist and felt him thrust; even with their clothing between them, he could feel the heat of his lover's hard length against his own and it made him shudder. "Harry!" he gasped.

Harry hummed as he pressed a line of wet kisses down the length of Draco's throat and across his collarbone to his pale shoulder; one hand squeezing his arse as the other loosed his hair from its pins, sending it cascading around the two of them like a soft curtain. "Draco." He whispered as his tongue traced idle patterns across his skin.

Draco held tight to Harry as he trembled; he would never have thought his shoulder to be an erogenous zone, but it seemed it was as every stroke of Harry's warm tongue made his cock twitch painfully. He was certain there was a wet spot on the front of his dress.

Harry's lips trailed a blazing path back up Draco's neck, bypassing his waiting mouth and running along his smooth jaw up to his ear and nibbling at the lobe; a move he knew drove the blonde absolutely spare. "Turn around." He whispered.

Draco whimpered as he brought his leg down and turned to face the wall. "Harry!" he gasped as he felt his lover move behind him, he could feel his cock twitch against his arse, and at that moment could think of nothing other than need to feel it deep inside him. "Please." He said.

Harry trailed a hand down Draco's spine, dropping to his knees and cupping his arse in his hand. "Here." He said as he grasped the blonde's thigh and lifted.

Draco lifted his leg, pressing one heeled shoe into the plush batting of the settee's cushion and arching his back, putting his pert arse on display.

Harry reached for the hem of the dress, lifting the folds slowly and holding the material above the waistband of his thong as he kissed the back of Draco's thighs.

Draco shivered as the cool air hit his arse and the feel of Harry's warm lips trailed up the back of legs.

Harry reached the crack of his lover's arse, hooking his finger through the lacy material he found there and pulling it to the side. "Hold it." He said.

Draco whimpered as he reached back, taking the folds of his dress in hand as Harry spread his cheeks. "Yes…" he hissed as he felt the hot tip of his lover's tongue against his quivering hole.

Harry hummed as he pressed his tongue inside, the scent and taste of his lover nearly pushing him over the edge right then. He steadied himself, grasping Draco firmly as he thrust his tongue deeper inside.

"Oh fuck, Harry!" Draco groaned as he thrust backward onto his lover's face. "Yes!" he whispered as his fist tightened around the wad of satin in his sweaty hand, scraping the nails of his other down the wall.

Harry moaned, pressing as deep as he could and swirling his tongue inside the tight heat of Draco's channel. He sighed as he pulled out minutes later, kissing his entrance like he would his lips before standing to his feet.

Draco sighed in relief as he heard the sound of Harry's zipper.

Harry dropped his trousers around his ankles, pressing his hard cock into the crack of Draco's arse as he pressed a slick finger to his entrance.

"Oh god, Harry, just fuck me!" Draco groaned as he arched back against his lover's cock.

"Are you sure?" Harry panted, wanting to be certain his lover was completely prepared. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Despite what those people out there think," Draco hissed, "I'm not a girl; now fuck me!"

Harry bit back a laugh. "Yes sir." He grinned as he moved his hand away and pressed forward, groaning as his cock slipped inside Draco's tight heat.

"Yes…" Draco hissed as he pressed back against his lover.

"Oh god, Draco." Harry groaned as soon as he was fully seated. He reached up, gathering Draco's long blonde hair at the nape of his neck and pushing it aside as he pressed his lips to his shoulder blade. "I love you." he whispered as he pulled out to the tip and thrust back inside.

"Fuck!" Draco screamed as Harry grazed his prostate and sent sparks shooting behind eyelids. He reached back, tangling the fingers of his left hand into soft, black strands as Harry continued to lavish the skin of his shoulder and neck with soft licks and kisses and nips.

Harry moved a hand to the back of the blonde's trembling thigh. "Higher baby." He whispered.

Draco lifted his leg from the seat, to the arm of the settee. "Mmm… gah…" he choked out as he felt Harry's length thrusting even deeper inside him. "Ha… Harry!" he screamed as he came, filling his knickers with white hot spurts that seeped down the front of his thighs.

Harry growled low in his chest, as he felt Draco tighten around him, pulling his orgasm from him as he buried himself deep, his cock twitching as he filled his lover.

Draco's hand tightened in his Harry's hair as his body thrummed with pleasure. "Ah, god…" he whispered as his chest heaved.

"Mmm…" Harry echoed as he rested his forehead on the blonde's shoulder.

The two stood quietly; Harry resting against Draco, Draco resting against the wall for a few moments before Harry pulled out slowly.

Draco winced as he felt Harry pull out, instantly missing his heat. He smiled as he felt the tingle of a cleansing charm before he pulled his thong back into place. Draco lifted his leg, the muscles stiff as he settled it back on the floor and turned around.

He stared at Harry, running a finger across his lips and smiling as he kissed the tip before replacing it with his mouth, sighing into the light kiss. "I love you." Draco whispered as he pulled away. "Happy anniversary baby."

Harry grinned as he kissed his lover again. "I love you too. Happy anniversary."

"_Is everything alright in there dear?_"

Harry looked over his shoulder to the door. "I guess we should head back out there." He smiled.

"I suppose you're right." Draco sighed.

"_Hullo?_"

"Two seconds." Harry called as he pulled his pants up and tucked himself back in.

Draco snickered as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his dress. He walked to vanity and took advantage of the tissue as he cleaned the smudges from under his eyes and around his lips before pinning his hair up again.

Harry was staring when he turned back around to face him. "What?"

The dark haired man just smiled as he shook his head. "Come on." He said as he reached for the blonde's hand, removing the wards and opening the door.

An elderly woman in a light blue dress stood outside, staring at the clearly rumpled yet satisfied couple in front of her. "Oh." She said. "Well, from the looks of it you're perfectly fine." She smiled before waving them aside and stepping into the washroom.

Draco stood staring at his lover. "I'm not sure what to think about that." He said slowly.

"Neither am I." Harry said. "Let's not." He smiled as he pulled his lover back into the dining room and to their table.

Draco smiled when Harry pulled the chair for him before seating himself. "How chivalrous of you."

"Well I can't have all these people thinking I'm a complete wanker can I?" he smiled.

"I'm sure they're thinking much worse about the both of us." Draco grinned.

"Fuck 'em." Harry shrugged.

Draco laughed as he picked up the menu again, only to put it down a few minutes later. "I'm just not hungry." He said.

"Neither am I." Harry smiled. "And I really want to give you your gift."

"My thestral?" Draco smirked.

"No." Harry shook his head as he laughed.

Draco stared across the table at his boyfriend, as though willing him to tell him that his gift was indeed a thestral.

Harry stared back, smiling pleasantly.

"Oh alright." Draco sighed as he looked around the room; a gentleman at the corner table was staring at them. Draco waved him off before transfiguring a napkin into a piece of parchment and reaching below the table for his clutch.

Harry's brow quirked upward as the blonde set an evening bag on the table, searching through its contents and pulling out a pen and several ten pound notes.

"What?" Draco asked as he penned a short note and folded it along with the money and set it beneath a salt shaker.

"You have a handbag?" Harry asked.

"Out of all the things I'm wearing tonight, you're astonished by the handbag?" Draco whispered.

"I'm just saying…" Harry shrugged.

"You amaze me Potter." He grinned as he reached for the other man's hand. "Let's go home."

~*~

Thomas looked at the clock on the wall. Thirty-two minutes; he was sure his young patron's were probably fuming by now, but he didn't care. It seemed only appropriate to make them wait. He smiled to himself as he left the employee's lounge and headed for their table once more.

His sense of righteous vindication vanished as he saw the chairs were still empty. He reached across the table, picking up what seemed to be a piece of heavy parchment, unfolding it and catching the seven, ten pound notes inside.

_'So sorry to have held you up this evening. Our deepest apologies for any inconvenience we may have caused you. H. and D.'_

Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose, pocketing the cash and tossing the note back onto the table.

"No sense of propriety _at all_…" he mumbled to himself as he stomped off.

~*~

The couple appeared in their foyer minutes later.

Draco looked at his lover, smiling before cupping his hands around his mouth and bending at the waist. "Here thestral… here boy!" he called down the corridor.

"Shut it you." Harry laughed as he swatted the blonde's arse.

Draco smiled, wincing a bit as he righted himself.

"Do you want to go change?" Harry asked.

Draco was quiet for a moment. "Do you mind?" he asked shyly.

Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around his lover, apparating them to their bedroom. "Not at all." He whispered as he pulled Draco's zipper down.

Draco nodded, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips as he shivered at the feel of Harry's fingertips barely grazing the long column of his spine.

"I never actually got around to opening my gift." Harry murmured as he tilted his head to the side and grazed his lips over the blonde's.

Draco gasped; his body tense in his lover's arms as he trembled.

The corners of Harry's mouth turned up in a grin as he snaked his tongue across the seam of Draco's pink lips, tracing their fullness and sucking them between his own before releasing them to trace the seam again.

Draco stood, panting as Harry made love to his mouth; there was simply no other way to describe it. He parted his lips slowly, moaning as Harry's tongue slipped between them and his teeth to tease the slick underside for a few minutes. His knees felt like jelly as Harry's hands trailed up his sides, grasping the back of the gown and pulling it slowly over his shoulder and past his elbows before letting if fall to the floor.

Harry pulled away for the briefest of seconds to loosen the knot in his lover's hair, running his fingers through the long blonde strands before leaning in once more; pressing his lips to Draco's and slowly thrusting his tongue deeper into his waiting mouth.

Draco opened his mouth wide, greeting the warm, wet muscle with his own as his hand came up to cup the back of his lover's skull. His stomach clenched as Harry's fingertips grazed slowly down his chest and abdomen before splaying an opened palm flat against his tensing muscles.

Harry continued to kiss his lover, feeling the contracting muscle beneath one hand and the softness of his pale hair in the other, it was heaven; it was beyond heaven, it was Draco… and he wanted more.

He pulled away slowly, his lips barely touching his lover's. "Lie down." He whispered.

Draco panted softly as he nodded his head. He stepped away, slowly backing up until he felt the edge of the mattress against the back of his thighs and sat down. He grinned as he leaned back on his elbows and spread his legs.

Harry took a deep breath as he stepped between them, waving a hand across his body and banishing his clothes; he was never more thankful for his ability to perform wandless magic than at times like this. He smirked as he reached for Draco's right leg, lifting it to his chest and loosing the thong of his sandal. The shoe fell to the floor with a clatter as he grasped Draco's foot and ran his tongue over the arch before kissing his big toe and sucking it into his mouth, running his tongue around the tip as if he were sucking his cock.

Draco gasped, his hips arching up slightly as he eyes fell shut.

Harry hummed as he sucked his lover's toes one by one before kissing the arch one last time and reaching for his other leg, repeating the process before hooking his fingers through Draco's thong and pulling it off along with the garter.

Draco's cock was red and glistening, dripping pre-come onto his belly when Harry finally settled himself onto the mattress above him. "Harry." He gasped.

"Shh…" Harry whispered as he leaned down; taking the blonde's lips in a slow, deep kiss.

Draco brought his arms up around his lover, thrusting his hips in a desperate plea for any kind of friction. He sighed as Harry lowered his body onto his; his weight pressing him into the downy comforter beneath them and the heat of his body trapping his cock between them.

Harry groaned at the feel of his lover's hardness against his belly; he could feel it twitching and the sticky, wet heat of pre-come as it shot between their roiling muscle. He drew his knees up, gripping his lover between them as he rolled to his side.

Draco whimpered at the sudden loss of friction as he rolled with his lover. "Harry." He whispered as his boyfriend pulled away.

Harry smirked as he sat up and turned, placing a kiss to Draco's hip a he lay back down on his side facing the blonde's cock; he angled his hips until he felt the tip of his own brush against his lover's chin.

"Oh god…" Draco moaned as he realized what Harry intended to do. He reached for his lover's cock, grasping it firmly and giving it a few slow, sure tugs before sucking the head into his mouth and tonguing the slit.

"Shit!" Harry gasped as he grasped Draco's shaft and wrapped his lips around it; sucking fiercely before sliding down and taking him to the back of his throat.

Draco groaned as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Harry's throat; the slick walls convulsing around the tip.

Harry nearly screamed as the vibrations from his lover's groan wrapped around his cock. He thrust his hips forward as he slid his mouth back up his lover's shaft only sink back down and swallow again.

Draco couldn't stop moaning as he dug his fingernails into Harry's thighs and swallowed him whole; sucking as he slid his lips up to gasp for air and sinking back down onto his twitching member again and again.

Harry gripped his lover's waist as he worked his lips, tongue and throat around Draco's throbbing length. He felt his balls tightening, signaling his release; he squeezed the blonde's thigh in warning.

Draco sighed around his mouthful as he felt Harry's signal of warning. He thrust his hips, feeling the beginnings of his release as Harry's seed shot down the back of his throat.

Harry's scream was muffled as he came, thrusting his hips as he felt Draco's come fill his mouth and slide down his throat.

Draco held on, his thighs trembling as the vibrations from his lover's wordless scream gripped his sensitive cock, milking the last few moments of his orgasm from him.

Harry sighed as he slid his mouth up, licking and sucking at the head of the blonde's cock as his body practically vibrated with pleasure.

Draco pulled his mouth away slowly, nuzzling his nose in the coarse hair at the base of his lover's shaft as he basked in the afterglow.

The pair of them held one another; their heads resting on each other's thighs. "Best gift ever." Harry sighed several long minutes later.

Draco chuckled lightly. "Can I have my thestral now?" he asked a few minutes later.

Harry laughed as he smacked his arse. "No; but you may have the gift I… have for you."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at Harry's pause, shrugging moments later as he disentangled himself from his lover and sat up.

Harry propped himself on his side, gazing at his naked boyfriend and trying to suppress the butterflies that had suddenly sprung to life in the pit of his stomach. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Draco smiled as he leaned down and kissed Harry gently.

"Are you ready for your gift?"

Draco nodded, a broad grin spread across his lips as his eyes lit up. "Just let me wash the rest of this kohl off my eyes." He smiled before pressing a kiss to his lover's lips and hopping off the bed.

Harry waited until he heard the washroom door click shut before standing and stretching his stiff muscles. He held out his hand, catching something in his palm before taking a pair of sleep pants from his dresser and pulling them on. He debated with himself on whether or not put on a shirt as well; but he rarely put a shirt on after sex, and he didn't want to arouse suspicion, so he decided against it.

"Okay." Draco said from behind him. Harry turned to see Draco standing in the doorway, his dressing gown pulled tight around his lean body, and his grin as bright as little boys' at Christmas. He had pulled his hair back with a ribbon at the nape of his neck, the length falling over his shoulder and onto his chest.

"I like your hair like that." Harry said as he ran his fingers through the pale strands.

"Do you want me to keep it?"

"Only if you want to." Harry said.

Draco nodded.

"Alright." Harry smiled as he took the blonde's hand in his own, kissing the back of it before apparating them to Draco's second favourite room in the house.

~*~

The sun had set, and soft, pale moonlight filtered through the solarium windows. Harry lit the sconces along the walls and waited for Draco's eyes to adjust in the soft light.

Red and white rose petals were scattered from where they stood in the doorway to an enormous white box tied off with a red ribbon in the center of the room. Draco's mouth fell open as he stared. "That's for me?" he whispered.

Harry grinned as he nodded.

Draco stared a moment longer before taking a few cautious step forward. He stood in front of the box that was nearly as tall as he was and double his width, reaching for the bow before he turned back to look at his lover.

"Open it." Harry grinned as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Draco smiled, chewing on his lip as he reached for the edge of the ribbon and pulled slowly; watching it loosen and fall away. The four sides of the box fell open revealing another box; this time, red with a white bow and half the size of the first.

Draco's brow quirked upward as he reached for the bow, loosening it and stepping back as it too fell open only to reveal a third, even smaller box; this one green with a black bow. He knelt down, reaching to pull the top off. The inside was lined in velvet, and a note card lay on the bottom. He reached for it, his fingers trembling as he read the tiny black scroll.

'_Turn Around'_

Draco turned as he stood, only to feel his heart skip a beat. Time seemed to slow as he took in the sight of his lover; tears stung his eyes and burned at his throat as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth.

Harry was on one knee; a tiny, black velvet box in his hand and a quiet smile on his lips. He took a deep breath.

"On this date, eight years ago, a speccy, green eyed, sixteen year old asked the most beautiful boy he'd ever met if he would do him the honour of being his boyfriend…" He said softly. "And you made me the happiest boy in the world when you said yes. I kissed you for the first time that night… and I knew, in that moment, that you were the one. So now, tonight… I want to ask you a different question."

Draco choked back a sob as he watched his lover open the small box in his hand. A shining platinum band sat nestled in the soft velvet, the firelight catching the facets of the diamond in the center, refracting and throwing rainbows of colour across the room.

"Draco Malfoy… will you marry me?"

Draco dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face as thrust his fingers into Harry's dark hair and took his lips in a deep kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Harry grinned when Draco finally let him go.

"Yes it's a yes! Yes!" Draco cried as he kissed his lover… fiancé, again.

Harry pulled away minutes later, wiping at Draco's eyes before reaching for his left hand and slipping the ring around his finger.

Draco sat staring at his hand as he straddled Harry's lap; his smile so big it hurt. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Harry whispered as he reached for his lover; pulling him in to kiss him again. He smiled as he pulled away several minutes later.

"So; did I do alright with my anniversary gift?"

Draco grinned as he looked at the ring on his finger. "Well… it's not a thestral, but I suppose it'll do."

**Author's Notes:** So, there it is people; your sequel! I hope you all enjoyed it; hit the review button and let me know! Oh... and there's a two-word phrase reference to Shawn of the Dead's Nick Frost (Ed) in this story (I know... 2 words!). Personalized invitations to Harry and Draco's wedding for everyone who can find it! Happy hunting, and thanks for reading!

-Peace


End file.
